During a round of golf, a player will certainly encounter more than one occasion when he or she has played the ball close to or just off the green. In these cases, the golfer will routinely withdraw both the wedge and putter from his or her golf bag at the same time in order to finish the hole, leaving the bag behind. This saves time and the extra steps otherwise required to remove the wedge, hit the ball, replace the wedge, retrieve the putter and then walk back to the green to play the ball. Once on the green, the golfer who is carrying the two clubs, will lay the wedge on the ground, pick up the putter, and hole out. However, all too often the golfer will replace the putter in the bag, but forget about the wedge on the ground, as he or she moves on to the next hole. The result, at the very least, is the frustrating need to return to the hole, once the golfer finally realizes the omission. At worse, an expensive golf club is never located and is lost.